Touché
by xoxo-67
Summary: Marty and Buffy have rekindled their friendship, but an accidental, or not so accidental, movie night snuggle leaves them both confused. Luckily Buffy has got her platonic soulmate Cyrus there to help her figure it out. Muffy fluff! Tyrus fluff! Mentally stable Jonah !


**A/N : Muffy three shot with some heavy Tyra's fluff in there.**

 **Part 1- The gang at The Spoon.**

 **Part 2- Muffy movie night.**

 **Part 3- Cyrus and Buffy at the Spoon.**

 **Just to be clear, none of the characters in my stories are dating unless specifically stated. Just always assume they are friends who are heavily pining after each other.**

 **This is for Melenafan4ever**

"That guy laughed so hard he squirted milk out of his nose"

"And that other guy ! He practically spit all over his date"

Buffy and Marty were practically wheezing with laughter as they hurried down the street towards the spoon, and away from the huge commotion they'd just inadvertently caused on the subway.

Long story short, there had been some bantering, a bet was placed, and twenty minutes later the entire subway car smelled of men's spray cologne that half the passengers were now doused in— the other half had almost died of laughter—.

The bell jingled as they entered The Spoon, still catching their breaths from all the laughing— and running— they'd done since the subway.

"Hey guys!" Amber piped up when she saw them enter. The smile slowly slipped from her face as she took in their flushed faces and delightfully panicked expressions. "Er…. what happened to you guys ?"

Buffy exhaled and blew a piece of hair out of her face "Let's just say, if a red headed lady shows up smelling like Marty's cologne, you don't know us"

"I'm… not even gonna ask" The blonde rolled her eyes and went back to the counter to place an order

Marty chuckled before catching eye of Buffy's friends sitting in a booth, staring at the two of them curiously.

He gently pushed Buffy in that direction "I'll go order up some food"

Buffy have a slight nod before heading over to Cyrus, Jonah, and T.J.

"Hey guys, where's Andi ?" She questions, snagging one of Cyrus's baby taters and flicking the back of T.J.'s ear.

"Andi ? Oh we were kind' be just having a guys thing" Jonah through his words in a completely un-Jonah like way— head down , with a slight tint to his cheeks, lacking of all confidence. A total Cyrus move— that made Buffy suspect this 'guys thing', was really a 'Jandi thing'

She inwardly groaned at the thought of more Jandi drama. She really didn't have want to talk about this right now, and Jonah didn't really seem to be eager to share it with her anyway.

Cyrus shot her a silent look with a exaggerated roll of his eyes.

He would tell her all about it tomorrow over a basket a baby taters.

She flicked T.J.'s ear again.

"Ow!" T.J. turned to her with a glare "what the hell is your—" he was cut off by a warning look from Cyrus.

Buffy watched T.J. bite back an insult she knew he was just dying to get out. "Could you please stop flicking my ear"

She smiled sweetly at him before giving his ear one last, hard flick. "Move"

"What ?" He gaped at her, attempting to swipe back another baby tater she'd stolen from Cyrus's plate "hey, I bought them for Cyrus, not you !"

Rolling her eyes and chowing down another, Buffy repeated her last statement "move, you're in my seat"

"Since when is this 'your seat'" T.J. mocked

"I always sit next to Cyrus he's my best friend" She taunted him

T.J. let out an annoyed huff, receiving a whispered 'sorry' from Cyrus, before reluctantly getting up and moving to sit beside Jonah, grumbling all the way.

Buffy slid in next to Cyrus, mentally noting that there was at least three inches of space available between them for them to sit comfortably together in the booth, there was no reason he and T.J. needed to be sitting that close.

She'd have to question Cyrus about that tomorrow over baby taters as well.

"Hey, so since when are you and Ma—" Cyrus's question was cut short by Marty sliding into the booth next to Buffy.

Holding her double cheeseburger with a side of fries, and of course, the extra napkins.

"Thanks" Buffy smiled, scooting over slightly to give Marty more room to sit comfortably. She frowned seeing that he hasn't gotten any food for himself "You didn't get anything?"

"Nah, I've got to get going soon, my mom is making us deep clean the entire house for my grandma's visit tomorrow" Buffy felt a twinge of disappointment at Marty's words, but quickly shrugged it off

"Ok, well let me pay you back, it was seven thirty-five right ?" She said, reaching into her sweater pocket to grab her wallet

Marty shook his head and placed his hand on her arm to stop her "Don't worry about it, Amber said we got a family discount for the day ? So it was only like four bucks, though I do find it worrisome that you eat here so much you know the exact price of your meal."

"Shut up" Buffy rolled him off and bumped him with her shoulder

"Also, why are we getting a family discount ?" Marty asked, looking to Cyrus and Jonah

"Oh, Amber is my sister" T.J. piped up

Marty turned to him surprisingly, seeming to have just realized T.J. was there "T.J., what are you...doing here ?" He turned to Buffy in slight confusion.

"Oh yeah" Buffy quickly gulped down the bite of cheeseburger she had been chewing "We're friends with T.J. now"

Marty's eyebrows practically shot off his head "what! You're friends with Toxic Kippen ?"

T.J.'s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Jonah coughed awkwardly, Cyrus visibly cringed, and Buffy gave Marty a warning shove.

"Uh… sorry dude. I'm just… a little shocked. But in, I'm Marty anyway" Marty gave T.J.a remorseful smile and reached a hand over for T.J. to shake.

"It's fine, and I know who you are. We've had classes together since like Kindergarten. We used to be on the same junior basketball team ?" T.J. smiled shaking his hand, mentally making a reminder to ask Jonah about this whole 'Toxic Kippen' thing.

Although he had a pretty good guess of what it meant, or had meant at least.

"You remember that ? I didn't even think you'd ever learned my name" Marty gave him a surprised and slightly impressed list

'Great, so there's one more person I was a asshole to'

"T.J. has changed, he's actually pretty awesome once you get to know him" Buffy gave him an approving look.

"Yup, Marty,meet the new and improved T.J. Kippen." Cyrus smiled proudly and gestured towards T.J.

"Well cool, I gotta run 11.7, see ya later" Marty wrapped his arm around Buffy, giving her a quick side hug, and shooting the guys a smile, before making his way out of The Spoon.

"11.7 ?" Jonah asked

"It's a… long story"

"So speaking of long stories, since when are you and Marty back to being friends ?" Cyrus asked as he slurped down some of his vanilla milkshake.

"Oh, well after I got back, I went to tell him thank you for his time capsule note thing, and he said that if he would've known I was leaving, he wouldn't have spent all that time avoiding me. We both agreed we missed our friendship, and we decided to go out for some laser tag today after school" Buffy shrugged, attempting to avoid the tsunami of questions she knew her friend was about to throw at her.

There was another thing they needed to talk about tomorrow.

"Wait. Why did I not know about this ? Was this like a date thing or a platonic thing ? Does he still have a girlfriend ? Does he still have feelings for you ? Do you still have feelings for him ? How long have you two been hanging out ? Why didn't I know about this Buffy ?"

It literally just happened today, this was a completely platonic thing, I do not know about his girlfriend, didn't ask" — at this Cyrus let out an disbelieving huff 'how could you not..' — "he's completely over me, and I am completely over him"— disbelieving snort— "wait no, I was never under him." — chuckles from both T.J. and Jonah— "wait no. That's not what I meant. I never liked him" — disbelieving short from Cyrus, again.

"So you two have only been hanging out again for a couple of hours"

Buffy nodded in defeat as she chomped on another fry, and smacked away T.J.'s hand from her plate.

"But it looked like you two were laughing up a storm when you came in" Cyrus said as he grabbed a few fries from her plate and slipped them to T.J.

"Laughing up a storm?' Seriously Cy ?" Buffy rolled her eyes, smacking the fries away from T.J.'s mouth and scooping them back onto her tray.

Cyrus simply shrugged her off.

After another failed attempt at grabbing some fries, T.J. sent Cyrus puppy dog eyes, causing Cyrus to blush, then send Buffy puppy dog eyes, who finally caved and allowed T.J. to grab some of her fries.

"Marty bought them for me, not you!" She mocked his previous words as he shoved a handful of fries down his throat

T.J. just laughed and leaned back in his seat, satisfied.

"Wait, Buffy I thought you liked Marty. At least, before you guys stopped talking, it sorta seemed like it."

"Nope" She said, turning her attention to her plate, opening her bun, placing some fries on her burger,and shoving it into her mouth, all to avoid looking over to Cyrus.

Who she just knew was wearing his "are you kidding me" face.

She knew he remembered every word from their impromptu breakup sleepover from the night weekend after Marty had "broken up" with her

* * *

"Ok. So maybe I liked him a little bit, but I liked things the way they were. That's not a crime!"

"A little bit Buffy ?"

"Shut up Cyrus"

* * *

—-and that was just one small conversation from that night.

"Shut up Cyrus"

Cyrus held his hand up in mock innocence " I didn't say anything"

Buffy turned to him with a roll of her eyes " I could feel the judgement and well meaning advice rolling off of you"

Jonah smiled at them and chuckled " well I think you and Marty are pretty good together, besides you used to say you liked your friendship with Marty because it was competitive right ?" Jonah gestured to himself and T.J. "Well. now you've got plenty of back ups anyway"

T.J. scoffed "I am not a back up"

Buffy opened her mouth to retort but was best by Amber "let's go doofus" she made her way to their table "later guys" the blonde gave them all a smile, she and Buffy exchanged a slight side hug before she began to make her way out of The Spoon.

T.J. stood and shuffled in his spot with his hands awkwardly shoved in his pockets.

Cyrus quickly shoved at Buffy to move 'ow. What the hell is your problem?!'

Buffy huffed as she was carelessly shoved aside and flopped unceremoniously next to Jonah

Cyrus opened his arms slightly as he stepped closer to T.J., who had apparently been awaiting this because his arms quickly wrapped themselves around Cyrus's waist as he buried his face in the crook of the shorter boys neck

Cyrus's arms went around T.J.s back and to the top of his shoulders, burying his face into T.J's chest.

"They did that when they said hello too" Jonah whispered in Buffy's ear.

Taking her eyes off the two hugging boys, who definitely should have let go by now, she turned to her slightly more oblivious friend and rolled her eyes when she saw a slightly confused expression on his face, before he shrugged, smiled, and went back to eating his baby taters.

Jesus you can be so blind sometimes dude.

The boys finally pulled apart, T.J.'s hands lingering on Cyrus's waist just a second too long.

"Later Underdog" T.J. smiled down at Cyrus

"See ya...bro" Cyrus chuckled awkwardly

T.J. laughed and made his way out of The restaurant "oh, later Buffy, Jonah" he gave them a nod and a smile on his way out, seemingly just remembering they were there too.

"What was that" Buffy raised her eyebrows as her friend slipped back into his seat

"I'll tell you, as soon as you tell me about you and Marty"

They shared a knowing smile, grabbed two baby taters, dipped them in ketchup, and plopped them I their mouthes

"Touché"


End file.
